Display of the time of day is conventionally done by either direct display of numerals and letters or by means of rotating hands that point to numerals on a circular display, or by some combination thereof. Although the basic time displays have been in use for many years, a few alternative methods for displaying time have appeared.
For example, an alternative time display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,464, wherein time is displayed by a three dimensional water fountain device controlled by a matrix of programmable controlled electromagnetic valves.
Another alternative time display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,211 wherein time is displayed through a series of window-like apertures. The apertures are arranged in a time related indicia. The placement order of spheroids as viewed through the apertures is changed thus providing a time readout. The apertures may be horizontally aligned or vertically stacked.
Yet another alternative time display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,691. In this display, a rectangular-faced clock is provided wherein the passage of time is indicated by the intersection of horizontal and vertical lines that move across the clock face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,415 discloses a clock mechanism that displays time by the accumulation of counting tokens within zigzag shaped channels. Tokens are fed into the top of unfilled channels. When a channel is full, the token does not feed into that channel but passes into another channel and causes the tokens in the already full channel to release.
Another mechanism is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,198 wherein moveable spheroids pass through a series of pivotable spheroid holder members. The spheroids are loaded and unloaded on the pivotable members but are positioned with respect to time related indicia on the spheroid holders.
Some of these alternative time displays require placement of some type of object upon a carrier. The objects may be spheroids or tokens which are used to sequentially fill slots or carriers. The carriers or slots are marked with time related indicia to facilitate time awareness. Although initially interesting, these displays have found little commercial success. Moreover, it would be desirable to display time electronically in a manner that is more in keeping with modern electronic society.
Most of today's time displays are limited to a conventional dial/hand arrangement or a digital display. The only difference between clock designs is that the display is mounted or superimposed upon some other object. It would be desirable to provide clock designers with a broader range of imaginative designs from which to choose. It is an object of the present invention to provide time display means whereby the available range of clock design may be extended by incorporating the time display into a wide variety of shapes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a time display that does not employ electronic or mechanical hands or arms and whereby the time is not displayed by a direct digital readout.
At a young age, humans show fascination by motion, colors, lights, and colored lights in motion. Entertainers have supplemented their acts with visual effects embodying moving colored lights. Dance halls feature elaborate strobe light systems. Arcades are designed with moving light displays. Conventional time display runs counter to the human fascination with colored lights and motion. Conventional time display is in slow motion and with no colors. Conventional time display is all function and allows little artistic creativity. What is needed is a time display that can include colored lights and fast motion and yet remain capable of providing timing information to the visual perceiver. A further object of this invention is to display time in a spectacular entertaining and intriguing manner.
Children are particularly susceptible to flashing lights and fast motion. Children also have their own particular likes and dislikes as to toys, games, and heroes. Still another object of this invention is to provide means for incorporating time display into child oriented objects such as toys, games, popular persona, and cartoon characters.
Telling time by reading digital numbers or the position of hands on a conventional clock or watch becomes virtually automatic. Little conscious thought is exerted when telling time conventionally. In order to exercise the mind, yet another object of this invention is to display time in a manner that requires the time display reader to think in order to calculate the time.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a time display that is suitable for placement on a wide variety of objects; that can be displayed by moving colors; and that embodies a display that makes the observer think when telling time.